vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker (Minamoto no Yorimitsu)
Summary Berserker (バーサーカー, Bāsākā) is a Berserker-class Servant able to be summoned by the Protagonist in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Berserker's True Name is Minamoto no Yorimitsu (源 頼光, Yorimitsu no Minamoto), a person from the 10th~11th Century. Born as the eldest son of the Minamoto family, she is the founder of Settsu Genji-line and a person who contributed for the advancement of the Seiwa Genji as a whole. Also, the strongest mystery-slayer of the Heian period who destroyed many apparitions such as "Shuten-douji of Mt. Ooe", the "Oogumo from the imperial capital" and "Asakura Temple's Gyuuki". She slayed many monsters including Shuten-douji, Tsuchigumo and her own younger brother turned oni, Ushi Gozen. Leading her subordinates, the Yorimitsu's Four Heavenly Kings (頼光四天王, Yorimitsu Shitennō), Watanabe no Tsuna, Sakata Kintoki, Urabe no Suetake and Usui Sadamitsu, she continued to protect the peace of the imperial capital. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A with physical strikes, likely higher with Ox-King Storm Call - The Inescapable Net of Heaven Name: Berserker, Minamoto no Yorimitsu, Minamoto no Raiko, Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Berserker Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Agility, Endurance, Lightning Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Mad Enhancement, Can masterfully wield virtually anything as a weapon, Expert Sword and Bow user, Summoning, Attack Potency: Mountain level with physical strikes via power-scaling (Has the same strength rank as Heracles), likely higher with Ox-King Storm Call - The Inescapable Net of Heaven Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions via power-scaling Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest human) Striking Strength: Mountain Class via power-scaling Durability: At least City level via power-scaling (Has a B Rank Endurance, making her comparable to Saber under Rin) Stamina: Tireless as long as he has sufficient prana Range: Extended melee range with her sword, several hundreds of meter with her bow and Mana Burst Standard Equipment: Her Sword and Bow Intelligence: Yorimitsu is a highly skilled individual, labeled as the strongest mystery-slayer of the Heian period, slayed many apparitions such as Shouten-douji, her oni brother Ushi-Gozen; She also trained many powerful warriors such as Kintoki Sakata, Watanabe no Tsuna, etc Weaknesses: The impurity of the oni's blood, her mentality became morally broken due the manifestation of an bizarre maternal love (she would eliminate anything for the sake of her beloved, attempting to protect him in a fanatic manner) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Ox-King Storm Call - The Inescapable Net of Heaven (ごおうしょうらい・てんもうかいかい: 牛王招雷・天網恢々, Goō Shōrai - Tenmōkaikai): is the Noble Phantasm of Minamoto no Yorimitsu. Ox-Head King (牛頭天王, Gozu Tenno) is the source of her demonic nature・abnormality; she temporarily summons its divine messenger, and sweeps the enemy camp together with it. The weapons that manifest by means of thunder are items modeled after the souls of her subordinates, the Four Heavenly Kings (四天王, Shitennō). Class Skills *'Mad Enhancement' (狂化, Kyōka, localized as "Blind Rage"): raises basic parameters in exchange of hindering mental capacities. In some cases, also seals away Personal Skills. She does not lose her reason and remains as her original intellectual self. However, she manifest a fanatic maternal love, to the point she monopolize the one who she feel motherly love for, losing sights of all social morals and eliminating anything for him/her. She's mentally ill, but other and neither herself can perceive how much broken she is. She is impossible to persuade to make her correct her ways. *'Riding' (騎乗, Kijō, localized as "Dragoon"): the Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. *'Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to Yorimitsu D Rank, she can cancel Single-Action spells. Magic Resistance of the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy. Personal Skills *'Divinity' (神性, Shinsei): is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a''Monster'', Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. *'Eternal Arms Mastership' (無窮の武練, Mukyū no Buren): prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance. Thanks to her A rank, mastership of combat arts has reached the point of being said to be unrivaled in one's era. By complete merging of mind, body and technique, it is possible to make use of full fighting skills even when under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance. *'Mana Burst(Lightning)' (魔力放出 (雷), Maryoku Hōshutsu (kaminari)): is a version of Mana Burst that infuses weapons with Magical Energy that imparts a lightining effect. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Lightning Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Bow Users Category:Sword Users Category:Berserkers Category:Servants Category:Tier 7